Video Games and Smiles
by Warblerpuff
Summary: More Phil/Dan fluff! Dan and Phil play Crash Bandicoot, and it's normal enough. But, Dan has these feelings...feelings for Phil. And, eventually, he realizes just what they mean.


**So, I'm posting another Phan oneshot! More 'Phil-and-Dan-play-video-games-and-fall-in-love'. -Maybe I should make that a whole thing? Hmm. Anyway, cheesy title, cheesy fic, cheesy couple. :3**

* * *

"I'm literally going to murder your whole family!" Dan screeched, as Phil continued to play Crash Bandicoot worse than anyone Dan had ever possibly seen. "Oh my God!"

It was as if Phil _tried _to play badly.  
Or maybe Dan was a little hard on him.

No, Phil just really sucked.

"Don't kill my family!" Phil whined, quickly looking away from the TV screen, and at Dan. Although, Phil hadn't paused his game, and ended up almost _losing_ his game.

"Fuck!" Dan yelled. "Pay attention!" He pointed at the screen as Phil turned his head towards it. Dan sighed, and then jumped slightly as Phil nearly failed again.

"Don't kill my family!" Phil repeated, loudly.

"I won't kill your mum." Dan said flatly, fighting a smile.

"Set her back to the ocean with her lobster family then." Phil said, very matter-of-fact.

"No, I'm keeping your mum." Dan then smiled widely as Phil attempted to punch him, this time he paused the game.

"NO!" Phil punched Dan again. "You can't keep my lobster mum!"

Dan laughed, "Would you just play the damn game?!"

Phil did just that and sighed, "Don't be mean and maybe I'll win."

"Maybe this level, but, if I'm not mean, you'll just fail and die repeatedly." Dan said, and just then, he watched as Phil, yet again, failed and died. _Again. _"SEE?" Dan yelled, and gestured towards the television.

"I didn't mean to!" Phil shouted back, through his hands.

"But, that was your _last life!_" Dan continued yelling. "Oh my god. You're the worst at this." He laughed. "I'm serious; our preteen viewers could beat you."

"Ugh! I suck!"

"You suck." Dan laughed, again. "But, oh well, I'll just have to beat you and show you how it's do-" He stopped suddenly as Phil laid his head in Dan's lap. He'd done this before, yes. Once. It happened in a video. Dan had got him off of him before it started to get weird and, hopefully, before anyone noticed. "...how it's done."

This time, no cameras were filming. It was just the two of them,

So, Dan let it happen.

He wasn't sure why, but he did. And, he didn't mind it. He didn't mind at all actually.

Something about it felt..._nice. _

And, no. Not in a perverted way or something.

It was just...nice.

The closeness seemed to be better than Dan thought it could be. They were alone. Just Phil and Dan. He could let it happen. So, he didn't have to shove Phil off quickly. He let him stay there and whine about playing video games. Although, Dan knew full well Phil enjoyed it.

But, Dan was having trouble paying attention to Phil's words, and just kept staring at the other boy's hair.

_Staring. _

He was literally _staring_ at his best friend's head in his lap. He didn't know what to do next, so he pretended he had heard Phil's every word, and tried to go on normally.

He failed miserably at it though.

Because, as Phil started to make a move to get up, thinking Dan wouldn't exactly want him laying on him, and oh god, he was so close to taking a nap right there on Dan, Phil suddenly felt Dan run his fingers slowly through his hair.

Phil froze for a second, then relaxed, continuing to lay on Dan. "And Sonic?! That game is ridiculous! I mean, does he even have pockets? Where do the rings _go? _At least he's cute, I guess. We should get a hedgehog!"

"Uh-huh." Dan nodded, not listening again. Instead he was curiously running his fingers through Phil's hair. He started playing with it as well. Twirling it around his fingers and just enjoying the surprising softness of it. Then, he sighed when Phil sat up quickly.

"We can get a hedgehog?!" Phil looked at Dan, with his eyebrows raised.

"Wh-what? A Hedgehog?" Dan blinked, not knowing what had happened, or why Phil thought they were going to buy a hedgehog.

"I said we should get a hedgehog! And, you agreed! No going back now!" Phil smiled. And it brightened up the whole room. Hell, the whole bloody world.

Dan thought he was going to explode as he looked at Phil smiling in front of him. He felt himself smile as well. He didn't exactly understand the feeling taking hold of him at that point.

He felt dizzy, lightheaded, warm, happy, and nervous, like laughing, like crying, like his heart was going to burst, and like grabbing Phil and holding him tight.

He felt amazing.

"So, anyways, I don't think we should name it Sonic or Tails or anything obvious. I don't know, what do you think?" Phil looked at Dan and continued smiling.

Dan shook his head as if it would bring him back to focus. "We can't actually get a hedgehog!" He said, lightly face-palming. He didn't know if it was directed at Phil or himself.

"Why not?!" Phil whined. "Please?"

Dan bit his lip and looked at Phil. He had just the right amount of pout on his face, and Dan couldn't tell if it was intentional or not. "Maybe." Dan eventually said.

Phil let out a very un-manly squeak and threw his arms around Dan's neck.

Dan swore he had stopped breathing for a second. Finally, he wrapped his arms around Phil as well.

That feeling had just started to settle down, and now it was getting worse. Or maybe better.

And then Phil backed away, leaving Dan to feel cold and confused.

Phil went on to keep talking, and sitting with him. He talked about other animals they could get and how hard that game was, and asked Dan what they should do next, and if Dan wanted to play the game, and why Dan just kept sitting there and not replying.

Dan shook his head again. He tried to reply, but, he just kept opening his mouth and then closing it, suddenly stuck in a fish impression. He sighed and looked away from Phil to try to clear his head.

"Dan...Are you alright?" Phil asked slowly. "What's wrong?"

Dan took a breath and looked at Phil again. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. I just was thinking about kicking your ass in this game, so-"

"Come on, Dan, what are you on about?" Phil said, seriously.

"I don't know, I just...I think I'm good now. Sorry. So, Sonic then?" He asked, and started feeling like he was coming off the random feelings he started having.

"We were playing Crash Bandicoot..." Phil trailed off,

"Oh. Right. That's what I meant. Now, let's watch me win at this and crush you."

Phil smiled again, and it was aimed directly at Dan. The feelings he had managed to shut down started bubbling back up. And then hit him hard as he came to a realization.

Right then, Dan realized he was in love with Phil.

How had this happened? When? What could he do to _stop it_? Dan? Was in love with Phil? Oh god, no.

"Oh my god." Dan said, accidentally out loud.

"What?" Phil's smile left and he looked concerned again.

"Uhm. Nothing. So, Sonic, right?" Dan smiled, widely. He felt an odd rush of excitement as he looked into Phil's eyes. He wanted to do something. Something he shouldn't want to do. He wanted to badly to kiss Phil and hold him and hug him. But, he couldn't.

His smiled faded as he realized that he wouldn't be able to do so.

He and Phil were best friends. He couldn't act on his newly discovered feelings.

Not yet, right?

"I thought you said Crash Bandicoot." Phil pointed out,

"Oh, right, that's what we were going to play. Sure thing, let's do it. _Play the game. _Let's play the game. Yeah."

Phil shook his head, "You're weird tonight."

"Believe me, I know."


End file.
